


Late Night Call

by Strudelxdoodle



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Gang!AU, M/M, Mild Smut, Teasing, gta 5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strudelxdoodle/pseuds/Strudelxdoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A talking to someone on the phone, when Person B strips naked and sits on their lap, kissing their neck to distract/fluster them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Call

It was a quiet night in Los Santos. The safe house was silent as everyone slept away in their bedrooms. Everyone except Vanoss, that is. He sat at his office looking over phone numbers in one of the files. Today’s heist had gone successfully, but the job wasn’t done yet. He had a few calls to make to gather more information.

His finger grazed along the digits written in paper until he found the one he needed. He dialed the number and put the phone to his ear. A few rings were heard until someone picked up on the other end. “Vanoss! Hey! It’s late, man. Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Adam greeted.

It was late. It was nearly three in the morning as he sat in his office chair. Vanoss could feel the heaviness in his eye lids as he looked around the room. “Yeah but the job isn’t done. I can’t sleep until I can get all I need,” the Canadian replied.

On the other side of the phone he could hear a door close and a soft sigh escape Adam’s lips as he sat down. “What do you need?” The conversation went on as Vanoss’ door creaked open ever so slowly. Delirious’ head poked in as he found his boyfriend sitting with his back towards him.

He seemed to not hear the door open. Delirious made his way to the working man to wrap his arms around his shoulders. The younger man glanced over at him then went back to his phone. Delirious gave an annoyed huff. His arms slid off of the other’s board shoulders to dance fingers across them as he made his way into Vanoss’ lap.

Delirious was sporting nothing but his favorite baby blue boxers. The ones he wore when he was showing off how nice his ass looked. Vanoss payed no mind as he mindlessly rubbed his lover’s back. He could feel him shiver under the touch and inch closer.

His mind started to linger until his friend on the other line snapped him back to reality. “Vanoss? Are you listening?” he asked. “Yeah. Sorry, I just got…distracted,” the gang leader stifled a yawn. He could feel Delirious giggle against his shoulder.

Adam went on with exchanging information as Delirious began to plant soft kisses to the bottom of the leader’s neck. They showered uppers into more aggressive hungry kisses. Once he reached the unoccupied ear Delirious nibbled on Vanoss’ ear lobe.

The hand on his back stilled for a moment then resumed the soft rubbing. Soft kisses became sloppy as they trailed along the younger’s jaw line. Vanoss began drumming his fingers against Delirious’ bare back in order to forget the pleasure he was feeling.

Words were going through one ear and out the other where his boyfriend was leaving hickeys along his neck. No one pushed his buttons more than his companion. “Dude, are you alright? We can talk about this after you sleep.”

Delirious’ fingers wiggled their way underneath the other’s shirt feeling the smooth muscled skin. The kisses settled to teasing pecks as his fingers explored further up. “Sorry. I’m alright. Keep going, please,” Vanoss managed to say.

The words pressed a smile against the older man’s lips. Delirious let out a pleased hum as his boyfriend’s hand moved south where his tan fingers mindlessly played with the hem of his boxers. The agonizing teasing kisses started again.

Adam’s words were basically white noise at this point. The way Delirious kissed and bit his neck had him hypnotized. Those soft lips begging for attention. His fingers lazily tracing his upper body. Out of their whole gang Delirious knew Vanoss more than anyone.

He knew what he had to do to get what he wanted. He knew every little thing that turned Vanoss into puddy. Delirious was spoiled with the leader’s affection. Too spoiled now that he thinks about it. A pair of soft lips met up to his ear to suck the lobe into his mouth.

A soft quiet moan of his name slipped into his ear and flooded his brain. If this was anyone else he would have beaten the shit out of them. He was already lacking sleep to make this call, but the way Delirious grinded their hips together so slowly had him a zombie.

“Adam, I have to call you back. I’m really tired.” Goodbyes were spoken between the two before they hung up. The grin on the other already said he won the internal fight. Lips were smacked together in wet hungry kisses until they were grabbing for breathe.

Vanoss gave his boyfriend a stern glare as they broke off. “You know that was important, right?” he raised an eyebrow. Lust was mixed into a pool of blue eyes staring back at him. The smile Delirious had grown while his fingers traced the v-line to disappear into his jeans.

A pop sound of pants being unbutton bounced off the walls. “It can wait,” Delirious hummed. The fingers on his boxers slipped under the cotton to grab at his ass. The older man arched his back on contact. “And you can’t?” Vanoss questioned with a smirk.

Only a giggle was heard until their mouths met again. The office was filled with wet smacks and clothes hitting the floor. That early morning Delirious got what he wanted on the office desk.


End file.
